prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
'A' is for A-l-i-v-e
'A' is for A-l-i-v-e is the 1st episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. This episode marks the Season 4 premiere. The episode will air on June 11, 2013. The premiere began filming on Thurdsay, March 14, 2013. Synopsis According to Marlene King, Rosewood will never be the same (after the events of season 3 finale). Season Notes These are spoilers for the entire season as a whole and may not actually occur during this episode. *It's possible Mona will return as the writers discussed about her character while writing the episode. *There will be a 'good' Ezra storyline *The writers are planning on Mike and Zack having an appearance Episode Notes' *Toby's mother will be in this episode, wearing pajamas. There will be a flashback featuring Marion Cavanaugh, Toby's mother (deceased). *We will get some sort of answer as to which member of the A-Team was responsible for Ian's death in the season 1 finale according to Marlene King. The A that threw Ian off the Bell tower could be revealed in this episode. *The final scene of the Season 3 finale will set up the storyline and mystery that will begin in this episode. *Marlene King tweeted cryptically about the episode title, 401. Wish I could tell you the title. Better keep it a secret.' which could be a clue on what the actual title is, or could reveal things that happen in the season 3 finale. The title for the episode was revealed to be 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e, which is a major spoiler and is the reason on why Marlene did not want to reveal the title. *A reporternamed Gabriel, will be in this episode covering a sad story. *We'll meet a state cop who is part of an investigation. *Jenna is back. *We will find out what the girls saw that was so shocking in the trunk of Wilden's Police car. * There will be a flashback of the girls when they were younger. Title and Background *The title may refer to the person who "rises from the ashes" in A Dangerous GAme. *The title may also refer to the Ouija board reading that Mona and Hanna did together hinting Alison may be alive. (This option is cut off because we've found out in A Dangerous GAme that Alison is alive and is the Red Coat) *'A' once said that, "A is for Alison, not amateur." If 'A' is now for alive, that could indicate that Alison has been alive this entire time. (This option is not possible either due to the above) Main Cast *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *TBA as Marion Cavanaugh *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *TBA as Gabriel *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh Trivia *The outline and development for the episode began in late January. Writing was complete on February 27. *The read-through was on March 12. *Shooting for the episode began on March 14, 2013. Navigational Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season Premiere Category:Episodes